


We Know

by funnygirlthatbelle13, xLoveMx



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Widojest - Freeform, Widojest Week, we stan marion lavorre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25202788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnygirlthatbelle13/pseuds/funnygirlthatbelle13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: Jester and Caleb through the eyes of the Mighty Nein.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143
Collections: Widojest Week 2020





	We Know

**Author's Note:**

> I had the honor of co writing this with the wonderful Tessa ( funnygirlthatbelle13 ) This one is another one for day 6 and the prompt "the perspective of another member of the Mighty Nein" we also added a bonus Marion because you just gotta love her! <3

**YASHA**

It was obvious to Yasha.

She wasn’t quite sure why, maybe because she wasn’t always around. She came sweeping in sometimes, and her view on the group was different. She wasn’t cooped up with them all the time, so she noticed the changes whenever she came back, while the others might not have been paying attention to the minor details at all.

She had noticed the way Jester had looked differently at Fjord by the time they had made it to Xhorhas. The admiration was still there beneath the surface, but it wasn’t just a blind trust and adoration, more of an actual friendship. Like she wanted to make sure he was alright but gone had been the days where she seemed to have dreamed of having adventures with him that would have rivaled any of the smut books they had ever read.

Caleb, however, had been entirely different. He had always taken a liking to Jester, sure, but the way he was looking at her from across the campsite, or how he would go out of his way to make her smile warmed Yasha’s heart, was so evident to her, while everyone else seemed to not have been paying attention, or maybe he had just been really good at hiding it from them. Still, the Caleb she met whenever she returned was so vastly different from the man she had met back in that tavern, and it was mostly due to Jester’s influence and Caleb’s inability to close his heart off to her.

She had stayed quiet for a while, just watching them, lips curved into a smile. Jester had no idea, she had noticed, though she seemed to automatically gravitate towards Caleb, taking his hand and smiling at him just at the right moment. His whole demeanor changed whenever she was around, too. Quiet smiles and looks as he watched her, pretending to actually be engrossed in reading, or pretending like he wasn’t noticing the way she stole his books to doodle little things into them. How Frumpkin _poofed_ into her lap after a long day, just snuggling up to her to make her feel better, because it was the only thing Caleb could think of to do in an attempt to make her feel better.

He was quiet about it, and Yasha wasn’t surprised nobody else had noticed it.

“Do you love her?” She has asked him once, and despite neither of them ever saying Jester’s name, they had both known who she was talking about.

**CADUCEUS**

Caduceus may not be the most intelligent man alive (a fact that Calliope had always made sure he was aware of), but he was quite observant. Isolation does that to a person, makes every noise seem louder, every change seem bigger. And this extended to people as well; he noticed the little things that made them tick. 

And so he’d noticed many things about his friend when they had first teamed up. The way Beau pretended not to care as much as she did, the way Nott, now Veth, seemed to avoid attention by making jokes, the way Jester hid everything behind a smile. 

So of course he had noticed the way Caleb treated Jester a little bit differently than everyone else, quick to praise, softly watching to see if she was okay. He hadn’t found anything strange about it at first; they had just rescued her from slavers, after all; but as time went by…

Well, he wasn’t the brightest, but he could tell that Caleb was a little bit in love with Jester Lavorre. It was imbued in every soft glance, every assurance of the Traveler’s power, every gentle touch. The soft, longing way with which Caleb seemed to experience Jester was something he could hardly wrap his head around. 

Of course, he knew that Caleb would never pursue anything. He hadn’t yet forgiven himself for everything that had happened to him in his past. But still, Caduceus couldn’t help but be curious what would happen. 

**BEAU**

Everyone had a little bit of a crush on Jester, including Beau herself.

It wasn’t a big deal, because Jester was amazing, and even if she found out she would have never judged them. In fact, she would probably do a little turn, smile and say something along the lines of _“Of course you have a crush on me, I am wonderful!”_ and then they would all laugh.

Beau had noticed that she gravitated towards Jester easily. Whenever there was a chance to sit next to her, she would, bumping their shoulders together and making her laugh with some witty comment. She wasn’t the only one to do it though. It wasn’t really a competition for her attention, but almost a natural instinct a lot of them seemed to have.

Jester seemed to have never crushed on anyone but Fjord, which was why Beau was so caught off guard when she finally noticed the change. Her crush on Fjord had been loud and out in the open, as if she was trying to provoke a reaction. It was the only thing she knew from books, and also maybe from how men had approached her mother when Jester had grown up. With Caleb, things were a lot more subtle. A simple “Cay-leb!” and eyes meeting across the room and without any more words shared, Caleb would snap his fingers and Frumpkin would appear in Jester’s lap.

“Caleb, can you do the lights?” Another snap and moments later the lights would float around Jester’s head, making the corners of her lips turn upwards.

_Oh._

It made sense, as if all the missing puzzle pieces suddenly began to fit, so Beau would let Caleb take the watch with Jester, listening as they quietly talked among themselves and Caleb pretended to not notice how Jester stole his books to doodle in them.

“Do you think we need to like…intervene?” she later asked, looking over at Yasha, who had taken the last watch with her.

“I think they’re fine,” her friend had chuckled, glancing over to where Caleb and Jester had gone to sleep next to each other, the tips of their fingers barely touching between them.

“Yeah,” Beau had laughed quietly, “Same.”

**VETH**

Veth hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, she really hadn’t. She had just wanted to go to bed after a quiet night of drinking and cards at the inn they were staying at. A little tipsy, she was approaching the room that she and Caleb were staying in when she heard a voice from inside. 

“A-are you sure?” 

It was Caleb, and he sounded nervous. Instinctively, she pulled out her crossbow, slowly approaching the door as ideas of who could be in there with him flooded her anxious mind, each more nerve racking than the last. 

“Cay-leb,” Jester said, sounding uncharacteristically gentle, “Of course I’m sure. I always knew that you were a good person. This doesn’t change that at all.” 

So she knew. A tiny smile crossed her face as relief settled in. Of course she understood why Caleb hadn’t wanted to tell the others, but it was time they all knew the truth.

“Really?” 

“Ja! Honestly, Caleb, this just makes me want to kill Trent even more than I already did, and I already really wanted to kill him.” 

A low, warm chuckle came from the room.

“Maybe… soon. I do not know if we are quite ready for that kind of fight yet, though I would not mind to see you unleash your fury against him.” 

There was silence, and Veth could only imagine what was going on behind the door. 

“I am very lucky to have someone as wonderful as you in my life,” Caleb said, his words drawn out and lacking breath support like they sometimes got when he was emotional, “I love you.”

Holy shit. Veth nearly dropped her crossbow but caught it at the last second. When had this happened? And how had she never noticed? 

“I love you too,” Jester said sweetly, and Veth recognized the sound of lips meeting as she scurried back down to the bar. 

When the hell had this happened? And how had she not noticed? These were the two people she loved the most, besides Luc and Yeza, at least. She should have been able to notice that something had changed. 

Well, she had been caught up in the idea of getting Beau and Jester together, ever since that option had been presented to her. She really didn’t care which of them got together with each other, as long as they were happy. 

Oh shit, this was gonna stir up a whole bunch of drama. Or, at least, it could. Still, the mental image of Jester and Caleb sitting alone, bearing their souls to each other… it was kind of sweet. 

She smiled to herself, taking a swig from her flask. Yes, this would be very interesting.

**FJORD**

In Fjord’s defense these sorts of things weren’t usually the things he paid attention to.

He had gotten used to having friends, a family even, and paying attention to them to make sure they were alright was one thing, but to notice someone being in love? It wasn’t something he had ever really experienced.

What Avantika and him had shared hadn’t been love, and when Jester had crushed on him, he hadn’t taken it seriously, mainly because she didn’t seem to actually be set on really pursuing a relationship, and if he was being honest then neither of them would have been ready for it at that point either. So, he had eventually watched the crush fade and filed it away as a story to maybe tell around a campfire one day, once all these adventures were long in the past.

He had noticed Caleb staring almost by accident.

He had been watching his friend a little more closely, because whatever the fuck was going on with this Trent guy was taking a toll on Caleb, and they had lost Yasha to someone from her past once, he sure as hell wasn’t going to let it happen again.

Caleb wasn’t paying much attention to him, however. He was always looking right at Jester. He was smiling, too, which was still a rare sight for Caleb. They all took care of each other, but it seemed like Caleb was always paying special attention to Jester, letting her play with Frumpkin and even allowing her to put some ribbons in his hair so she would be quiet enough for him to study and read.

“I think Caleb’s in love with Jester,” he said one day, and Beau, who had been keeping watch with him that night when they had decided to take one more stop before heading into Nicodranas, just stared at him for a moment.

“What?” Fjord added, and he barely managed to say another word before Beau burst into laughter loud enough to wake the whole camp.

“What’s happening?” Yasha asked, sword already in hand and ready to defend them if needed.

“Nothing,” Fjord attempted, but Beau was still laughing.

“I think you’ve learned _how to people_ quicker than Fjord,” she then chuckled, “Congrats.”

In his defense, these really weren’t the sorts of things Fjord paid attention to, but he figured that, just maybe, he should start.

**MARION**

Marion had been restless all day. How could she not be? Jester had messaged her saying that they would be arriving in Nicodranas at some point today, and she had hardly been able to contain her excitement and worry. She knew that her daughter and her friends lived extremely dangerous lives, but that only made her look forward to their visits more. They would be safe in Nicodranas. Jester would be safe in Nicodranas. 

“You’re back!” she heard Yeza cry from down below. 

She peeked her head through the curtains, watching as the Brenatto’s reunited. Smiling, Marion turned her eye to the rest of the group. Beau had a new scar but otherwise seemed alright, if not a little tired. Fjord was grinning, his tusks fully on display. Caduceus had a serene smile on his face that instantly eased her mind, and she smiled in spite of herself just a little bit. Next to him stood Yasha, a crown of flowers delicately placed upon her head. 

And as they moved into the Lavish Chateau, she finally got a good look at her Jester. Physically, she looked fine, but there was a worried expression on her face that made Marion’s maternal instinct kick in. But before she could begin to wonder what had upset her Little Sapphire, a pale hand slipped into her daughter's blue one as blue eyes gave her a reassuring smile. It seemed to do the trick, as Jester and Caleb entered the Chateau hand in hand.

Marion rapidly pulled away from the curtains, her mind racing. When? How? But even as the questions flooded her mind, a million little moments came from the back of her mind to answer. Seemingly innocuous glances and what she had assumed to be a nervous habit of being overly complimentary suddenly made much more sense then she cared to admit.

How had she not noticed sooner? 

Not that it mattered now. Jester had fallen in love, it seemed, and with one of her friends. Of all the people she could have fallen for, Caleb Widogast was not the one she would have expected (that honor went to Fjord, or else she wouldn’t have kept asking him to protect Jester), but he was a very sweet man. And handsome in a soft, dignified sort of way. Really, she didn’t know why she had initially reacted so strongly. 

Well, that wasn’t really true. She simply hadn’t expected Caleb to be the Mighty Nein member Jester would be interested in. But once the shock wore off, she couldn’t deny the appeal. He was quiet, sincere, refined, not unlike…

Well, the sapphire apple certainly didn’t fall far from the ruby tree.

“Mama!”

Marion turned to see Jester running into the room, her friends not far behind her. They embraced, and at last, her heart felt whole once more. 

“Hello, my Little Sapphire,” she whispered, brushing hair from her daughter's face, “How are you?”

“I’m doing good, mama,” Jester whispered, “I-I have something to tell you later, okay?”

She was going to tell her. Good. 

“Alright, my Jester, alright,” she assured, “Do you want to talk now, or…”

Jester bit her lip nervously, glancing over at Caleb.

“Um… we can talk now.”

Marion glanced at the rest of the Nein, who were all glancing around the room as if they were trying to give them privacy. She smiled.

“Of course, darling,” she turned to the others, “Bluud will show you some rooms.”

“Of course,” Fjord said with an awkward cough, “Thank you, Mrs. Lavorre.”

“Of course,” she said with a smile, watching as the Nein filed out of the room. 

Jester was staring down at the floor, blinking furiously.

“Mama,” she said, “I have something to tell you. I-I’m seeing… Caleb and I are dating.”

She smiled, running her fingers through Jester’s hair, “I know, my darling. And I’m happy for you.”

Jester’s head shot up like a rocket

“You have? How-“

“Not long. Is he good to you?”

“He’s the best, Mama,” Jester mumbled with a smile. Marion matched it. 

“Good,” she said, “Then that is all that I need to know, though I would like to get to know him better.”

Jester launched herself into her arms, and Marion could feel her trembling there. 

“I-we’re really happy, Mama, it’s just…” Jester trailed off with a chuckle, “We’ve been keeping this a secret for a while- it just feels really good to have told everybody we care about.” 

She nodded.

“I understand, my darling. Now, how about we have dinner, just the three of us?”

Jester grinned as she pulled out a copper wire. 

“Cay-leb, I told Mama and she’s super okay with it. Do you want to come upstairs for dinner cuz Mama suggested it, and I think it’s a…”

She stopped, listening to a voice only she could hear with a smile.

“He’ll be up in a minute. The Traveler is giving him shit again.” 

A year or two ago, that might have seemed strange, but now life was just like this, Marion supposed with a smile. 

-

A few hours later, a few cups of wine deeper, a few more secrets out in the open, Marion could not suppress the warm, fuzzy feeling in her chest that had nothing to do with the wine. Caleb had his arm around Jester, cheeks red and smile warm, as he mumbled something in Zemnian into her daughter’s ear before launching into a story of a waltz from days long since passed. And as she listened to how her Jester had charmed a depressed hobo into the man who sat in front of her, Marion could swear that she heard a faint, but oddly familiar, chuckle echoing through the room.


End file.
